Many items are packaged before sale to consumers. In some case, the packaging may be intended to remain with the item when it is in use. For example, beverages may be consumed or served direct from the bottles that act as the packaging for the beverage. In other cases, the packaging may be discarded without affecting the use of the product. For example, electronic devices may be sold in boxes made of folded cardboard for protection, but the box may not be retained after the device has been purchased. Packaging typically includes images intended to attract the consumers.